Goodbye To A Fallen Hero
by Kaylah1992
Summary: He's gone... Kids actually gone... With this the sun has seized to exist... As my sun has now gone out...
1. Prologue

Goodbye to a Fallen Warrior?  
Prologue

I can't believe he's gone, my best friend, my greatest ally. His death hit all of us hard, there is a space where he used to be. I miss his stupid jokes, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed. Hey, I even miss the way the uses to wolf down stupid amounts of food, this used to disgust me, now it's something I miss. Bart is trying to take his place, but that is impossible. There will always, only be one Wally West.

Who am I you ask, I am Richard (Dic) Grayson, adopted son of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. I am known by one other name, Nightwing, the ex-leader of young justice. After Wally died I had no reason to continue being a 'Hero', I couldn't even protect my best friend.

Wally West was also known as Kid Flash, before he retired early to be with his girlfriend Artemis. There was one thing I was unable to tell him, my biggest regret. I was unable to tell him, I'm in love with him. It started off as a simple crush back when I was robin, I only noticed it was more when I saw Wally kissing Artemis. I felt a rush of jealousy, I wanted it to my lips touching his lips, my arms wrapped around his neck. It was then I realised I was in love with him, it was then I knew he'd never be mine.

Where am I now you ask? I'm stood in front of my best friend's head stone. Tears appear in my eyes, it has been a year since the speedster died. I bend down and place a bunch of flowers in front. "I miss you buddy" I whisper.

"Dic" I heard someone say, I turn to look behind me, my eyes widen.


	2. What's The Point?

Goodbye to a Fallen Hero - Chapter 1

I had hoped he was back, I hoped for a second it was him. However a look of disappointment when I saw who it was appeared on my face.

"Bruce..." I sigh, disappointment dripping in my tone of voice.

"Hoping I was someone else?" He raised his eye brows as me, I just gave him a look that simply said 'what are you doing here', he replies with a sigh "Dic, me and Alfred are worried about you"

"Why? I'm fine. I just came to pay my respects. It's been a year Bruce, I'm over it" /liar/ my mind screamed. The look Bruce gave me told me he didn't believe me either.

"He was you best friend, it's okay to miss him" he says with sympathy in his voice "now come on, you've got training to do"

"No Bruce you've said this every day since I told you I'm retiring" tears appear in my eyes, as I flash back.

_/I had just exited the Zeta Tunnel, the emptiness left by my best friend's death still fresh. I look up and see Bruce looking at me with pity in his eyes. I walk past his and straight up to my room, change out of my costume, and lie on my bed and do the only thing I can. Cry. I hear my door open, moments later I feel my adopted father's arms circling me, as if trying to comfort me but the only thing I needed was my best friend._

"_I'm done Bruce" I looked up at him "I can't do this anymore"  
"your just upset Dic, give it a week and you'll be fine" he replied. This man seriously had no heart, my best friend of 7 years had died, and he thought in a weeks' time I would just get over his death like it meant nothing to me. I jump out his arms._

"_You have no Idea how much I'm hurting right now! How the hell am I supposed to save strangers when I couldn't even save the one person who meant everything to me! I can't and won't do this anymore" I calmed down "as from this moment Nightwing is retired from the hero biz… for good"/_

"I keep hoping I can change your mind, the world needs Nightwing" he looks at me with a serious expression.  
"The world needs Kid Flash but that's not possible" I look Bruce in the eyes "I may be able to physically be Nightwing but I can't mentally or emotionally. I'm not ready, I may never be"

Bruce nods his head with a sigh, he turns and walks towards the car. I turn to look at Wally's head stone one more time, "I love you" I say with tears in my eyes. I turn and follow Bruce to the Car, I got in and rest my head against the window. As the car begins to move, I feel myself begin to drift off in to yet another dreamless sleep.

Next thing I know I am being shaken, I open my eyes to see Bruce. It was then I realise I'm home, todays been a strain already. Next thing to do on my list, call Artemis, I hope she's okay. I walk down to the bat cave, grab my shades from the cupboard, and put them on. I walk over to the computer, enter the number for Mount Justice, as that's where she always is these days.

"Mount Justice come in, this is Nightwing, is anyone there?" after a couple of seconds Impulse appeared, a slight tinge ran through my heart.  
"Hey Nightwing, how are you doing?" he gave me a sad look, me and Artemis wasn't the only who lost someone we loved. Barry and Bart both did, he must be struggling as well.  
"Hey, I'm surviving. How are you and Barry doing?" I say back sadly.  
"I'm doing okay, but it's really hit Grandpa hard, I've not seen him cry this much since Wally died. He still blames himself, we both do" he replies.  
"It's not any of your faults, it was an accident, anyway is Artemis about?" I ask quickly wanting to get off subject faster.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll go get her" he disappears from view. I relax a little and wait, a couple of minutes later Artemis appears on screen "Hey Artemis, how you doing?"  
"Coping, what about you?" she asks quietly.  
"Coping" I reply.  
"I miss him too Nightwing, but it's getting easier, it will for you too, you loved him just as much I didn't you" it sounds as if she's asking me.  
"I still do love him" with that I put the phone down. I get up, take the shades off, put them back and walk out of the Bat Cave. I lock the door, and walk into the living room, I froze on the spot when I enter, Bruce is sat talking to Barry. Barry turns to look at me when he notices my presence, safe to say he looks terrible.

"Hey Dic" he smiles sadly at me.  
"Hey Barry" I smile sadly back "How you doing?"  
"Been better, bet your feeling the same huh?" I simply nod "thought so, saw your flowers at his grave, thank you" I was about to reply when I lot of loud knocks sounds on our door. A minute later a very happy Hank (Ant-man) was smiling.

"Hank why are you here?" Bruce asks. Hank looks at both me and Barry, the next thing he says are from this day forth my two favourite words. 

"Wally's alive"


	3. The Return Of A Fallen Warrior

Goodbye to a Fallen Warrior - Chapter 2

I was still processing those two words Hank had just said. Was it possible? Could Wally still be alive? Hope began to ignite in my heart. I had to believe.

"This is a bad joke Hank" Barry finally spoke after minutes had passed. I look over to his and I notice tears appearing in his eye, I bet my eyes look the same, full of hope.  
"It's not a joke Barry" Hank says simply "I've found his DNA signature, it took me a year but I finally found him" a confused look found its way to all of our faces "Okay I'll explain. After the news of Wally's death got out, I found it weird how we didn't find a body. Curiosity got the best of me and I started to search for his DNA signature using the sample we have on our system. A year later just as I was about to give up, I found him and it's a place we can get to easily, as we have already been there" the confused look stays on our faces "he's on Rann".

To say I'm happy is an understatement "what are we waiting for then?" I say happily "let's go and bring him home"  
"Does this mean…?" Bruce asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Yes" I smile "Nightwing is coming out of retirement"

A proud look made its way onto Bruce's face, we all walk to the bat cave. I walk towards the costume, and put it on. I look in the mirror, it looks right, it feels right. I walk out to see Batman and The Flash already in their costumes.

"We're better not tell Artemis until we're 100% sure" the flash turns and activates the Zeta Tubes "I've already checked in with Impulse and she's already gone home" we all nod, and walk through the beam. In a matter of seconds I see a place I haven't seen in a year, Mount Justice. Batman walks over to the computer with little haste, and actives the space bridge to Rann. I'm the first to enter, followed by the Flash, Batman and finally Hank.

When we arrive at Rann, I'm surprised how much like earth it is. I turn and see a girl walk towards us.  
"Hank" she says with a big smile on her face.  
"Alanna" so this is Alanna "How've you been?"  
"Good, but why are you here?" she asks cautiously. The Flash steps forward.  
"We're looking for my nephew Wally" she looks confused, he took out a picture and passed it too her. She looks at it and a look of recognition.  
"Oh you mean Kid Flash" we all nod our heads "Thank god our message finally got through, we've been trying for a year, we used some of his DNA and sent it in a signal hoping he could reach you and get home"  
"So when Kid Flash disappeared, he must have been transported here" Hank concludes. I decide it's best to keep quiet, I may be unable to control my emotions if I do.  
"Can you take us to him?" Barry asks his voice cracking as if tears were fretting to fall.  
"Oh of course! You all must have been so worried" she replies "He talks about all of you all the defiantly you, Flash and Nightwing" I look at her with a shocked expression "You're both a huge role model to him"

"I understand The Flash but why me?" I ask really curious.  
"You were the first side kick, the greatest inspiration for any kid" I smile, typical Kid Idiot "Or so he says"

At that moment the earth shook as an explosion was heard, we all look at each other, and run towards the explosion. The Flash obviously moves faster than the rest of us so he got there faster. When we arrive, we see the Flash stood still like a statue, looking up, we follow his line of sight. My heart literally stops for a second, I feel my eyes widen. He's here, he's actually alive. I see the one person who I have wanted to see for the past year. I feel tears appear in my eyes, he turns to look at us, and a huge smile appears on his face.

"Hey Guys! About bloody time" typical kid idiot. I'm about to say something, however I'm cut off by another explosion.  
"Need help?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Wally just gave me his typical smirk, I feel my heart skip a beat.  
"I thought you'd never ask" he turns to flash "Flash help me control the blaze" the flash just nods and follows his nephews lead.

Within minutes the blaze had dissipated, I turn to Kid Flash to see him looking very happy with himself. Suddenly the flash appears next to him, and pulls him into his arms. At first KF seems shocked but then a small smile appears as he hugs him back. I go to walk forward, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Batman looking at me, he shakes his head. He's right, I turn to look at KF and Flash, they need some time on their own. Alanna and Hank walk up to us.  
"I'll take you to Wally's apartment, he'll probably meet us there later"

We all nod our heads and follow Alanna to Wally's apartment, it wasn't long until we arrive. Wally's apartment was spacious, on the far end it had tall wide windows looking over the city. I'm impressed, we sat down and wait. I must have fallen asleep as the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by someone. I open my eyes, to find Kid Flash in front of me.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he says with a grin. My heart yet again skips a beat, sometime I hated the effect he has on me.  
"Wally" I say with a small smile, he gives me one back. I stand up and pull him into my arms, I didn't care anymore I missed him. I feel his arms circle my body as he pulls me closer to him "I missed you, don't you dare do that to me again" I knew it wasn't his fault but I feel like I just had to tell him.  
"I'm sorry, I promise I'm not going anywhere ever again" we pull away, and smile at each other. We sit down and he looks at everyone, "Barry told me, I'm sorry you all thought I was dead" He looks at me "you and Artemis must have been in a lot of pain, I'm sorry I put you through all that"

I shake my head "it doesn't matter now, your alive and that's all that matters" I smile at him, he smiles back "Should we go home?" his smile transformed into a huge grin

"I thought you'd never ask" Alanna steps forward "Alanna thank you for everything you have done for me, it is much appreciated, but I need to go home, back to where I belong"

"I understand Kid Flash" she smiles at him "But you will be missed" he smiles at her and hugs her, I ignore the surge of jealousy I feel. I just can't wait to get Wally home, everything will be back to normal. I feel a pain in my heart, I know why. As soon as we get back, Wally will be back in Artemis' arms, and I will be left admiring him from afar yet again. No I can't do that again, as soon as we get I will tell Wally how I feel and then he'll know and make his choice, as least I have put myself out there. I hear someone calling my name, I look up to see its KF.

"What's up?" I ask casually.  
"I've been shouting your name for a few minutes" he looks concerned "Are you ok dude?"  
"Yeah, totally feeling the aster" I smile at him "Let's get you home"

Alanna opened the space bridge back to earth, a voice comes from the computer.  
"This is Green Lantern of Earth, Identify yourself" Batman walks over to the computer.  
"Hal, this is Batman. I have Flash, Nightwing, Hank and Kid Flash with me" there's a lot of noise coming from the other side of the call. It was then I heard the voice I was dreading.  
"What? You have Wally you?" came Artemis' voice, she sounds happy "He's alive?" I see wally walk towards the computer.  
"Yeah Babe I'm alive and I'm coming home" the line went dead and the portal opens. We all walk through, me lastly. When I exit the portal in Mount Justice, what I see breaks my heart. Wally and Artemis are engaged in a heated kiss, I see both the justice league and Young Justice is circled around Wally. I smile a small smile, and walk towards Zeta Tube, Activate it and go home. Seeing them together hurt too much, I exit and see Alfred standing there.

"Would you like anything to eat Master Richard" he ask I just smile at him  
"No thanks Al, I just want to sleep" I get changed out of my costume and walk up to my room, all I can think about is Wally, and how happy I am he is alive. I close my eyes and drift off until my phone begins to ring. I groan, get my phone off my bedside table, I see its Wally, he must have got his phone back.

"Hello?" I answer tiredly.  
"Dude! Where'd you go?" Wally shouts down my ear.  
"Dude chill! I need my ears" I hear him chuckle "I went home, I need sleep"  
"Sorry Dick, it's just you didn't say bye" he says sounding almost hurt.  
"You were busy" I say, trying not to sound too jealous.  
"Yeah sorry about that, anyway we need a catch up, can I come round tomorrow?" he asks, I could almost imagine that stupid puppy dog look he does.  
"You sure? I thought you'd be busy with Artemis?"  
"Its fine, I'll see you tomorrow, Night dude"  
"Night KF"

My stomach is assaulted with butterflies, I'm excited to spend time with Wally tomorrow. I put my phone back on the table and lie back down on my bed and drift off into a happy and much needed sleep.


End file.
